Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to back packs. Particularly, described is a pack device which is configurable into a variety of transport uses including an evacuation device to address and handle casualty events.
Description of the Related Art
Convertible back packs are known in the art. A convertible pack is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,272 to Ward wherein a back pack is formed from a folded sheet of fabric with the sheet constituting the floor of a tent. U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,621 to Casull shows a portable, inflatable floatation device for use as a back pack frame to maintain a standard backpack for hiking, with the frame being convertible into a floatation device and outrigger pontoon. U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,088 to Maclean teaches a combination back pack and chair.
The prior art teaches a variety of dual-function packs. U.S. Pat. No. 8,789,730 shows a backpack deployable as a stretcher. U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,812 is a combination backpack and cot. U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,121 is a game towing device/hoist.
Drawbacks in prior pack systems exist in as much as their functions are limited strictly to the traditional pack function and perhaps one or two other uses. They are not multi-functional. Moreover, most systems are not specifically suitable to be deployed as a safe, back and neck-supporting stretcher so although the fabric can be deployed and lengthened to support a lying individual, the positioning and mobility of the injured can be dangerous, especially while in motion, and even more so when it is critical the injured or fallen be moved rapidly as in the case of a hostile environment. Thus, the instant invention satisfies this and various other needs by employing various means for releasing components from the pack, with some of the components being semi-rigid but still concealable when not in use.